GSR205
The GSR205 is a five string Soundgear series solid body electric bass model introduced by Ibanez in 2004. It has been made in both Indonesia and China as part of the entry level GIO line; minor differences between the two versions are noted in the specifications below. It replaced an earlier model with the same name. The GSR205 features a double-cutaway agathis body bolted to a maple neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with white dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez passive pickups, a B15 bridge with 16.5mm string spacing, a plastic nut and Ibanez tuning machines. For 2014 the body material was changed to poplar. For 2015 the pickups were changed. For 2018 the rosewood fingerboard was replaced with treated New Zealand pine (for the version made in China and sold in Asia, Africa, China, North & South America and Oceania) or jatoba (for the version made in Indonesia and sold in Europe and USA). For 2020 the fretboard material for the Chinese-made version was changed to purpleheart. The GSR200 and GSR206 are similar four and six string models. The GSR205L is a left-handed version. The GSR205B is a similar model with black hardware. The GSR205EX is a similar model with a different body material and pickups. The GSR205M is a similar model with a maple fretboard. The GSR205FM is a similar model with a flamed maple top. Specifications / China / Europe / North & South America and Oceania / USA | made = Indonesia | madeyrs = | made2 = China | made2yrs = | colors = Black Night (BKN) 2012–2015 / Black (BK) / Deep Violet Metallic (DVM) 2016–2019 / Jewel Blue (JB) 2004–2009 / Roadster Orange Metallic (ROM) 2009–2020 / Transparent Red (TR) 2004–2019 | bodytype = Solid body | matbody = 2004–2013: Agathis or basswood (TR finish) 2014–2020: Poplar | matneck = | matfb = 2004–2017: Rosewood 2018–2019: Jatoba or treated New Zealand pine 2020: Jatoba or purpleheart | nj = AANJ | neck = GSR5 | scale = | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 45mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = B15 fixed | stringspace = 19mm | hw = Chrome | pucon = | pubridge = 2004–2014: Ibanez DXS-2 passive 2015–2020: Ibanez Dynamix H passive | puneck = 2004–2014: Ibanez DXS-1 passive 2015–2020: Ibanez Dynamix H passive | control = Two volume / tone / EQ knob | eq = Ibanez Phat II EQ | battery = 9V | output = (side mounted) | inlay = White dot | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Knurled metal dome | pg = | strap_btns = }} Images Sources * 2004 Europe catalog (page 35) * 2008 North America catalog (page 62) * GSR205 product page 2015 , Ibanez USA, archived February 2015 * GSR200 product page 2016 , Ibanez USA, archived November 2016 * GSR205 product page 2019 , Ibanez USA, archived October 2019 * GSR205 product page 2020 , Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 * GSR205 product page 2020 , Ibanez Asia, archived January 2020 Category:Five string bass models Category:Soundgear models Category:Updated in 2004 Category:2004 models Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:Updated in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models